rpg_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
After Hiatus Session 1
Master_GM (GM): Morse and Dalry took to the sky with their pair of ibbots. It was now day break and they had gotten some much needed rest and took off just as the Correll sun broke the horizon. The pair flew higher into the air. After several moments of flying Morse looked back and saw something that he would not like to see. The pirate vessel from earlier it was on their six and beginning to catch up. Morse: "That's no good." Morse says as he gestures to Dalry to look behind them. He quickly surveys the area hoping to spot a cave or canyon that their ship would have a hard time flying through/in. Perception 22 Master_GM (GM): The only thing below that Morse and rightly spot is a series of plateaus that might be hard for the ship to follow through. Alicia G: brb Morse: "Those will have to do for cover!" He shouts to Dalry, "Dive now! They're about to be in firing range!" Master_GM (GM): As the pair dives down the ship opens fire on them. Meanwhile Jonah on his ibbot can hear make out the pirate ship ahead and can see a pair of ibbots give into the the plateau valley to try and out maneuver them as they come from the west of them. From the south comes yet another person on an ibbot, this one is being ridden by Fynn. He spots the others and moves into to get close to them. To roll for intiative you can roll Initiative or Ride whichever is higher -2. Morse: Initiative 25 Fynn Morano: Initiative 16 Master_GM (GM): Morse and Dalry have the first move. Morse: Morse continues to make for the plateaus, knowing they offer the best cover they'll get. Master_GM (GM): Make a Ride check. Morse: Ride 23 Alicia G: we all need to roll or just those guiding the ibbots? Master_GM (GM): Just those guiding the ibbots. Morse flies in with surprising speed and maneuverability. It is amazing what a little adrenaline can do. It looks like he was born in the saddle of an ibbot. Naru is next for that includes all actions for Katriana and Cori. Naru is not as fast due to the weight, keep that in mind. Grendy: "I think that's him there! We're not going to catch him with all of us on Noru's back, though." He frowns, thinking. (crap) Jonah: "I think that's him there! We're not going to catch him with all of us on Noru's back, though." He frowns, thinking. Katriana DiSabato looks to see where he's headed. Katriana DiSabato: Perception 23 Master_GM (GM): She watches as he drops into the plateau valley hoping to shake them off from their tail. Katriana DiSabato: "He's headed into that valley. Maybe we can do something to get them off the trail. Another illusion maybe?" Jonah: "Are you sure you can handle something like that? You were losing all the colour in your face last time." Katriana DiSabato nods. "The Illusion won't be as big." As she says this she concentrates on picturing Morse and his ibbot coming out of the valley and heading in a direction away from them all. Katriana DiSabato: Use the Force 36 (includes -1 for huge illusion) Master_GM (GM): Illusion created... Fynn. Fynn Morano: (Alright so am I coming up from behind the pirate ship or to the side of it?) Master_GM (GM): You are coming up behind it you are closing in on Naru, Jonah's ibbot and about to surpass them. Are you going to pass them right by and go straight for the ship? Fynn Morano: (Yeah) Seeing the ship fire on Morse- and whoever that was next him, decides to push forward past Kat not even looking past to come alongside the ship. He manuevers his ibbot so that he can take out it's firing capability from the air. Master_GM (GM): Moving into position takes up your whole action. Cori watches as the figure passes right by them. She turns pale as if she had seen a ghost, "I-Is that Fynn!?" Katriana DiSabato is watching him pass wide eyed. "It is! He made it out!" Master_GM (GM): The ship knows that trying to follow them into the valley would be suicide. It decides to stay above the valley and takes shots at them from above. The illusion kicks in and they see Morse's ibbot fly up out of the valley and they make an immediate shot at him. The shot would have hit dead on, but it goes right through it. Immediately the ship shifts again to redirect its focus back on the Morse. It has however wasted its turn this round. Cori: "Fynn! Fynn!" She shouts excitedly as he passes waving to him. Jonah: "Calm down, it's a little early to celebrate!" Jonah shifts and struggles to control Noru, as she startles a little at the pirate ship's turbolasers ahead of them. Master_GM (GM): Morse action Morse: "I guess they're not going to come after us this time..." He thinks for a brief second, "Dalry. I need you to keep flying in this direction, and in about 10 seconds circle back toward the ship!" He says as he turns his ibbot around and heads back toward the ship. He is surprised to see other ibbots in the distance, but can't quite make out the riders, "Just one more thing to deal with, I guess..." He mutters to himself. Dalry adjusts his goggles, "You got it." He replies proudly as if he is just serving his duty. Katriana DiSabato motions to Joran to follow Fynn. "We'll never catch up to Morse. Might as well help Fynn with the ship. How close can we get to the cockpit?" Jonah: "As you wish." He reluctantly veers off toward the ship - Noru seems reluctant too. Katriana DiSabato: Jonah* Jonah: "You mean, before we get blasted by point defence turbolasers? Only one way to find out." Morse: Morse flies toward the ship, pulling the grenade off his belt, he does his best to get a sense of the timing he'll need to make the toss. Dalry: If he were to throw it at this current point it would be a -5. Throw now or wait til next turn to lower the penalty? Morse: Next turn. Master_GM (GM): Jonah would have to use all of their speed just to catch up to the ship at this point. Any other actions? Jonah: Guess not from me. Katriana DiSabato pulls her blaster while still holding onto Jonah with one arm. Alicia G: done Master_GM (GM): Fynn Fynn Morano: (About how big is the ship?) Master_GM (GM): Colossal space transport. It looks to have several armaments and possibly multiple floors. Fynn Morano: (Storming it probably wouldn't be good then haha) Master_GM (GM): (It is not a terrible idea.) Fynn Morano: hmm Alicia G: might actually be a fantastic idea if we knew how many are aboard... Schwall: Hopefully it's what's left of the crew Morse already encountered. Fynn Morano: (Screw it!) As Fynn is flying along side of the ship he sees a vent in which he can access the ship from and decides to go headlong into the ship in order to take it out. Master_GM (GM): You will have to make an acrobatics check to make it. Alicia G: Im more thinking we take it over and use it since Kat's ride got destroyed Fynn Morano: Acrobatics 26 (sheeeeit) Master_GM (GM): With incredible grace he leaps from his ibbot and lands in the sweet spot sliding into the actual ship. You fall into an engine room. There is no one around. You have a move action. Fynn Morano: Fynn decides to press forward into the ship trying to be as stealthy as possible Stealth 11 (Hey do I actually have damage or was that from the previous game?) Alicia G: Fynn is apparently not very sneaky... Fynn Morano: (He has a bad case of gas and couldnt hold it in) Pirate Raider: Cut to inside of the starship. "Captain it looks like we are being surrounded by all sides by ibbots." "Where did they all come from? Are they protecting their young or something? Er- nevermind. Turn on the point defense blaster that'll keep'em at bay." "Firing now sir." Use the ibbots defense and hp as your own. Alicia G: can't dodge but can take a hit at least Pirate Raider: Morse Jonah tries to keep his ibbot steering straight, despite her being grazed by a blaster turret. "Noru! Hang in there, girl!" Morse: Just before having to dodge the shots from the ship, "That couldn't be..." He shake it off, "That is a better plan though." He says as he attempts to make the same jump the stranger did. Master_GM (GM): Make an acrobatic check. Morse: Acrobatics 26 Master_GM (GM): Impressive. Morse makes the very same leap and lands inside of the ship with only marginally less grace. Morse: Do I have any actions left? Alicia G: move I think Morse: Morse pulls his blaster and switches it to stun while looking for any indication of the direction of the cockpit. Fynn Morano: (Can someone remind me what assured strike and battle strike do?) Master_GM (GM): Up ahead Morse notices a Jedi trying to "sneak" around, not really doing the best job of it. Battle strike increases accuracy and damage. Assured strike makes sure it hits, but at less damage, I think. Alicia G: assured lets you roll twice keeping the better at a penalty to dmg Morse: "Thought you'd have more grace than that from watching that jump." Morse says to Fynn as he nearly knocks a wrench onto the floor. Master_GM (GM): Meanwhile outside... Fynn Morano: Fynn startled at the voice behind him jumps back and draws his lightsaber and points it at Morse. Alicia G: how close to the cockpit are we? Fynn Morano: "It's you!" Master_GM (GM): You can move right over to it. Alicia G: can I see inside? Fynn Morano: Fynn says briefly before powering down his lightsaber Master_GM (GM): Make a pecseption check Morse: "It's me? How the hell did you make it out?" Katriana DiSabato: Perception 20 Grendy: (Pecseption. A film about putting a pectoral muscle inside a pectoral muscle) Master_GM (GM): You can make out some of the interior. In fact it looks oddly familiar to you. About the same time Morse gets the very same feeling. Like you have been on this ship before. Grendy: (and making you think it was there all along) Master_GM (GM): (O_O) Alicia G: can I make out the shapes of people? Master_GM (GM): You can make out the shape of two people. Morse: "Wait..." Morse says, looking around the room. Fynn Morano: "Long story short? I was rescued. But I can tell you being tossed in the Boiling Sea isn't as fun as you'd expect!" Fynn whispers Morse: "This seems. Familiar." Katriana DiSabato as the cockpit window comes into view, she concentrates on the two forms, picking up the pilot from his station and hurling him towards the other. (MO) Katriana DiSabato: Use the Force 28 Master_GM (GM): (Are you sure you want to do that?) Fynn Morano: (We probably don't want the ship crashing down...) Alicia G: well I'm hoping one of those two make it to the cockpit before it crashes and actually it should continue in it's previous trajectory unless something interferes Master_GM (GM): (If the stick is locked into place.) Fynn Morano: "Familiar? What do you mean?" Master_GM (GM): (I would assume that he is flying it manually at the moment given what they are about to do next.) Alicia G: fine.. I'll concentrate on the non pilot and knowck him inot the wall and flat on his ass Master_GM (GM): Roll damage. Morse: "This ship. I know it." He says looking very concerned, "Cockpit's this way." Katriana DiSabato: 29 damage Fynn Morano: Fynn furrows his brow, confused about Morse' vagueness but decides to follow him anyways. Master_GM (GM): He is flung from his seat into a nearby console. Morse and Fyn reach the cock pit at about the same time inside the see one man smashed into a console and another one shouting "Kil! Kil!" Realizes what happened was just like before. He makes the ship make a hard turn up towards the atmosphere. No longer worried about any bounty he only intends to get himself and his friend to safety. Jonah has to pull Naru out of the way in order not to get slammed into the ship. Morse action. Alicia G: this ship IS familiar! Morse: So the cockpit doors are open? Master_GM (GM): Yes Morse: Can Morse see who's in there? Anyone he recognizes? Master_GM (GM): No one looks familiar to you. Jonah yanks up hard on Noru's reins, adrenaline pumping through him. "Whoa! What just happened?" Morse: "We've infiltrated your ship. Lay down your weapons and surrender and we won't hurt you." Morse says loudly, in a commanding voice. (persuasion) Persuasion 22 Fynn Morano: "Unless you think you could take us." Fynn says menacingly drawing his lightsaber. Perception 14 Persuasion 29 not perception lol Master_GM (GM): "Do what he says..." You hear and a pair of blasters are thrown your direction. Morse: Blaster still out, he advances into the cockpit. Katriana DiSabato holds on tight as Noru dodges the ship. "I think it's breaking for atmo!" Morse: "Let's set it down." He says to the pilot, blaster still pointed at the other who is slumped on the floor. Fynn Morano: Fynn follows behind him into the cockpit. "So I'm assuming that was you these guys were firing at in the canyon? Why?" Master_GM (GM): He sees one human at the cockpit hands on the wheel making no sudden movements the other slowly gets up. YOu guys can move your own peices. Fynn Morano: Fynn moves behind the pilot making sure he doesn't make any stupid moves. Master_GM (GM): Fynn make an initiative roll. He is going to do something stupid. Fynn Morano: Initiative 26 Master_GM (GM): Initiative 16 "Hold onto something, Kil!" He shouts as he looks to be going to do an immediate jer on the wheel to try and throw you off balance. But the force is with you and you already can tell what he is planning. You have first action. Fynn Morano: Fynn senses what he is going to do and swiftly decides to cut the pirate's hands off that are holding on to the steering column. Master_GM (GM): O_O Make an attack roll -5 Fynn Morano: Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 32 Damage 18 (Did I win?) Master_GM (GM): The lightsaber lobs off both hands and the man screams in agony as he pulls his now nubs to look at them and continue his scream of pain. Fynn Morano: Fynn throws the man out of his seat and takes control of the ship. Pilot 16 Master_GM (GM): Fynn takes the ship and brings it under his control and starts taking it down for a landing. Morse: Morse goes with it, "We told you we wouldn't hurt you if you didn't resist." Master_GM (GM): The rest of the part sees the ship start to come back down towards them. *party Fynn Morano: "Ive been in one to many ship crashes in my day. I wasn't going to go through with another." Katriana DiSabato sighs in relief as she sees the ship heading back toward the ground. "Looks like they managed to get control of it." Morse: Morse shows the man the side of his blaster so he has a chance to see it's set to stun, "I'm going to knock him out so he doesn't go into shock. I trust you won't make such measures necessary for yourself?" He then turns the blaster on the pilot and takes a shot. Jonah finally sets Noru back down on solid ground. "Good. She couldn't take much more." Cori: "Well, it looks like we have a ship again, huh?" Alicia G: looks at the ship, it becoming more familiar by the passing moment. "I almost wish it was a different ship. It's very familiar." Dalry slowly sets down his ibbot besides Jonah's. He gives them all an awkward wave. He is not really sure what to make of them yet. Katriana DiSabato looks at the ship, it becoming more familiar by the passing moment. "I almost wish it was a different ship. It's very familiar." Jonah waves back, just as awkwardly Master_GM (GM): The ship is finally set down the prisoners currently in hand. The whole group gets back together as Morse and Fynn walk down the boarding ramp. Cori immediately runs right into Fynn and gives him a huge hug. Not letting go for several seconds before turning to Morse and giving him about the same. Katriana DiSabato turns to give the Drall a half hearted smile as Jonah waves, though her true focus is on the descending ship as she hobbles off the ibbot and back onto the ground. Fynn Morano: "Oof! It's good to see you too Cori, haha." Jonah looks concerned as he sees her hobbling, and dismounts, staying near her in case she stumbles. Morse: Morse surveys the group, excited to see faces he never thought he'd see again. Katriana DiSabato starts making her way towards them, running if it wasn't for her injured leg, stiff from the riding. Morse: "Good to see you, Cori." He says returning her hug. Katriana DiSabato hugs Morse. "I knew you'd make it.." she says looking at Morse and then at Fynn, smiling. Katriana DiSabato steps up toe Fynn seems to be trying to decide whether to hug him or hit him. She decides to do both, starting with the hitting "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Fynn Morano: "It's good to see you Kat." Fynn says smiling warmly. Morse: His excitement quickly turns to suspicion, however. He looks over the group once again. Fynn Morano: "Ow!Ow!Ow!" Jonah can't help but chuckle softly at the display Morse: "Before we get too carried away with excitement, I think something needs to be addressed." Fynn Morano: "Those punches hurt almost as bad as being thrown into scalding hot water!" Katriana DiSabato stops in her tirade on Fynn to look at Morse and then behind them to the ship, her unease growing. Morse: "We've all been separated. We know our enemy has the ability to appear as anyone... How do we know we all are who we say we are?" Katriana DiSabato frowns and looks back at the ship. "It looks like the Lovestar." Fynn Morano: "Well I'm pretty sure I'm myself..." Fynn says. "Though it is odd we've all come to meet up in the same place at the same time." Jonah: "Hey, we were deliberately following Morse. You're the coincidence here." "How did you survive?" Fynn Morano: brb Morse: Morse catches Kat's reference. "I think it is. You think Murrac is involved intentionally?" Katriana DiSabato pulls out the insignia inspecting it thoroughly. Katriana DiSabato: "If he is... then we're in more trouble than I thought." Fynn Morano: "I was pulled from the wreckage by a Jedi. She sensed what was going to happed and she showed up almost as it happened. I stayed with her for months healing from my injuries before I had to leave in order to find all of you." (I'm assuming it was months. Not sure of the actual time frame.) Morse: Wait! The crash happened months ago? Grendy: ((Wait, months?)) Alicia G: few days I thought Dalry: (No, he is out of it.) Alicia G: stickng with months Jordan? Master_GM (GM): (Time frame has been way shorter than that. Crop it up to dream sequences and rapid Jedi training techniques.) Katriana DiSabato looks at him concerned. "It's only been a few days since the crash, Fynn." Alicia G: does the insignia I pulled from the pirate earlier look familiar? Fynn Morano: (Well it seemed like a lot to do in a a few days but ok lol) Grendy: ((For a second I read that as Jedi training scenes)) (("I couldn't be sure. The training montages made it seem like months.")) Morse: (You didn't know Jedis train through montage?) Fynn Morano: (We can say time was altered on Meloria's island or whatever type of Lost retcon there is) Master_GM (GM): (Exactly.) Fynn Morano: "I was with her for what seemed like months healing my injuries." (I'm pretty sure you at least mentioned it was a few weeks of training but whatevs) Katriana DiSabato hands the patch to Morse. "Doesn't ring any bells to me. You were with him longer though." Jonah: "Who are we talking about, exactly?" Katriana DiSabato hugs Fynn now that her hands are free. "I am glad you're ok!" Morse: Morse studies the patch. Master_GM (GM): He also does not recognize this patch. Fynn Morano: "Thanks Kat, glad you all made it safely away." Fynn says hugging her back. "So, I think there's at least a few of us who have no idea what you two are on about." Katriana DiSabato disengages from the embrace and casts a furtive glance to Morse. "Should we tell them?" Morse: "Let's be sure there's something to tell first." He looks to Cori, "Can you pull up all of this vessel's flight logs? Specifically about 6 years ago?" Alicia G: thought we determined it was like 4-5 years shrugs Morse: (I forgot. And I said "about") Alicia G: hehe Katriana DiSabato catches on. "If this is the Lovestar then there should be a flight plan to Enegbo V" Cori: "I mean I can try." She says hesitatingly. Katriana DiSabato looks reluctantly to the bowels of the ship. With all the similarities, she wasn't eager to be stepping onto the ship. Katriana DiSabato taking Jonah's hand, her own trembling ever so slightly, she starts to slowly walk up the ramp. Cori: As you lead her into the cock pit she takes a gander into the all the different hallways and upon reaching the cockpit she sits in the cockpit and then lets out a scream as she sees a hand on the ground of the cockpit floor. "What is that!?: Morse: (( Aw! They should have still both been gripping the controls!)) Cori: Nah, Fynn would have pried those off to use it. Jonah hesitantly follows alongside her, holding her hand tightly. Fynn Morano: "Oh. Yeah that. About those. The guy piloting at the time thought it would be a good idea to throw us around the ship." "He didn't quite get the chance to..." Katriana DiSabato eyes grow wide too, and then looks around for it's previous owner "And where is he?" Katriana DiSabato bends over to pick up the appendage and then spots the other. Morse: "In the hold. Pilot's still unconscious there. I doubt he'll put up a fight at this point." Cori: "Well, get it out of here." Katriana DiSabato frowns at Morse and then looking pointedly at Jonah heads for the hold, the two hands in each of her own. Morse: "Think you can help him out when he wakes up?" He asks Kat. "I can go have a chat with the captain." Katriana DiSabato: "I'll take care of him... Assuming the med bay is stocked." Morse: "I'll get him in there and check things out." Jonah: "Are we going to start interrogating someone who doesn't have hands? I think I would feel a little guilty." Katriana DiSabato: "Just bring him to the med bay," she says to Morse and instead heads to the med bay to look over its condition. Morse: Morse picks the pilot up and puts him over his shoulder. Katriana DiSabato says to Jonah. "Doubt the man would be very coherent when he wakes." Fynn Morano: "Well these are the ones that were shooting at Morse. They aren't exactly good people." Katriana DiSabato: "Which raises the question as to WHY they were shooting at Morse." Katriana DiSabato takes stock of the medbay once she reaches it. Jonah: "Noted. And my opinion about that question is pretty simple." Cori sits reluctantly in the chair once more and shivers from the thought of the hands and the whole mess of all of this. She takes a deep breath and begins to look through the starship logs. Jonah: "Pirates only care about money. I was hired to come after you, they could have been too." Katriana DiSabato: "Ok.. then who?" Morse: "I'm sure they were. It has to be Tsuvo." His fists clinch as he says the name. Jonah: "Isn't that the question of the year? I doubt your little Drall is the mastermind, though. Likely just a spy." Katriana DiSabato decides not to mention it could also be Murrac, The thought causes her to shiver as she opens a cabinet and then another. Morse: "Seems that way. But that would make it all the more brilliant if he were the master mind." Fynn Morano: "Brilliant? Funny perhaps, but sertainly not brilliant." Morse: "All I know is that after fighting AJAX as he was being controlled by Tsuvo, these guys showed up on my trail in a very short timespan." Fynn Morano: *certainly Morse: "It would seem that he was at least in a position to give these pirates my the coordinates of the crash site." Katriana DiSabato is surprised to find the medbay has been left well stocked, the supplies nearly arranged in the cabinets. She pulls out a cloth and drapes it over the bio bed, motioning Morse to put the wounded pilot on it. Morse: "Don't underestimate your opponents, Fynn." Morse sets the man down on the bed as gently as he can. Katriana DiSabato pulls out the surgical kit and the needed supplies, placing them on a waiting tray. Eventually she can't stand being on her injured leg anymore and she sits down, pulling out a medpac from the cabinet to address it. Katriana DiSabato: Treat Injury 25 Category:Corellian Corruption